isshindensetsufandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshiro Hitaki
Yoshiro Hitaki is a human shinigami, and is currently a member of the Gotei Thirteen, serving as the Eleventh Division's captain. In the past, he was originally under the Fifth division, where he later transfered to the eighth and then to the Thirteenth as vice captain. He is considered one of the deadlist kidou users, along with Zalin Venkar of the Eighth Division. =Biography= Personality Yoshiro is a man who finds the art of fighting honourless and dirty an act of punishment worthy of death, which seems to show irony in his own fighting style due to the thin line he balances on the line between honour and dirty. His personality has been majorly affected by his own inner hollow and his comfortability with those in the soul society. He was once uptight, serving as a man of the law and disgust against those that are malevolent. Now, he is more comfortable and relaxed, showing to take the personality of a young man barely the age of fifteen. He has recieved personality control from Kaji Zecht, ranging from anger management to conquering his fears. Since adopting the responsibilities of a captain, he has shown to become more strict, with a slight sign of lethargy from staying up repeated nights for work. Around those he's comfortable with, he is relaxed, friendly and such. The good things. In battle, he is merciless against those that bad mouth those he love, for example, someone insulting his wife. Even going so far as talking about his own family can set him off. While still mentally young, Yoshiro does adopt the personality trait of slight immaturity, having moments of pure lechery. This manifests itself as occasional glances at women buttocks and breasts. Appearance Yoshiro has the appearance of a young man, just at the age of eighteen or twenty even. He has jet black hair that is normally slightly messy, but is tamed enough that he doesn't seem like he just got out of a fight with a brush and lost. He has a habit of wearing jackets in almost any sort of situation and weather condition, only finding intense heat to be unbearable while in a jacket, in which case he takes off his hood and rolls up his sleeves, but doesn't take off his jacket. He has two small and sharp teeth on the sides of his jaw, as if they were vampire fangs. He has tanned skin due to years of falling asleep in the sun. A newer feature about him has labelled him as unique, and those who recognize it know him instantly upon seeing them. His eyes are those of a hollow due to undergoing an unsuccessful hollow transformation that caused several traits to still linger, though his eyes are the most prominent. His scelera (the whites of his eye) are pure black, while his irises are a golden brown, and his pupils are the same black as his scelera. His typical attire consists of varying coloured jackets (though the white and black and grey scheme seems to always follow him, but he has several blue jackets) along with a fishnet undershirt and varying shirts. He wears blue jeans, varying from skinny jeans with several undone straps on the sides, to slightly baggy. He wears a normal pair of sneakers or black converses. On his right arm, from his shoulder down to his elbow, is a tattoo he had done himself. It is a pure black line with several crooked lines branching off, to form a tree. At the ends of the branches are three small yang symbols. These yang symbols represent a wrongful sin he has performed in his entire life. So far, there are roughly thirty yang symbols. On his right hand, there is a golden ring on his ring finger to signify his marriage to Sumiko Zecht. Yoshiro hardly ever wears his shinigami attire, using his liberties as a captain to wear his own clothing and get rid of his shinigami attire. He does, however, wear his haori with pride. His haori is the exact same haori of Kaji Zecht, the captain before him, as well as his sensei. A white haori with a green inner cloth with the Eleventh division on his left breast of the haori. His sleeves have been torn off, giving a ripped appearance to his haori. Mounted on his back and hidden behind his haori, Yoshiro's wakizashi, Darakushita tenshi, is hidden. On his left side in clear view, Yoshiro's katana that was dedicated to Kaji Zecht is seen, meaning to show he is proud to show his adoration of Kaji, but also to throw off his enemies by making them believe the katana is his true weapon. Biography =Background= =in Progress= =Personal = Zanpakutou Name - Darakushita Tenshi Translation - Fallen Angel Sealed Sword Description A simple wakizashi. No enhancements have been made to the blade. The guard is a hexagonal shaped guard of violet. The handle is a pure red and orange colour. The saya is mounted on Yoshiro's back, horizontally parallel to the ground. The saya is a solid purple hue. A black ribbon hangs from the hole where the sword is placed in. Spirit Manifestations Darakushita Tenshi looks much like Yoshiro upon releasing his zanpaku-to. When Yoshiro releases his zanpaku-to, he obtains large, angelic wings, as well as several other changes. Here, Darakushita Tenshi looks much like Yoshiro, with silver hair and gray eyes instead of black. Shikai Description Name: Darakushita Tenshi - "Fallen Angel" Manifestation: A mimicking of Yoshiro's appearance once he releases the kai. Inner world: Darakushita Tenshi's inner world is the same as Yuubi Karou's previous inner world. The only difference is that there is a clearing in the forest in which the clouds are clearly seen (as opposed to the older version where trees hid the clouds from sight). Owner: Yoshiro Hitaki, Captain of the Eleventh Type & Family: Darkness Support Achievable Level: Shikai Special Type: Reverse Release Phrase: Fall from Grace, Darakushita Tenshi Release Ritual: Yoshiro holds the wakizashi parallel to the ground, and says "Fall from grace," prior to the blade exploding in a whirlwind of black feathers. The feathers encircle Yoshiro, spinning around him. When "Darakushita Tenshi" escapes his lips, the feathers hover in two segments around him. His back sprouts skeletal wings that soon form muscles, tendons, ligaments and such. When finished, the feathers cover the wings to complete the change. His wakizashi now has changed to a violet okatana with designs that seem to carve flames into the okatana as a remembrance of Yuubi Karou. . Abilities Fallen One's Wings - "The Fallen One's Wings" Passive. By relinquishing the ability to shunpo for the time he has his shikai unsealed, Yoshiro can take on the gift of flight. His wings are 5 feet in length and can give him the ability to fly like a bird at the speed equal to his shunpo with a rank increase to hohou Osore - "Shadow Fear" By tapping into the deepest terrors of his enemy, Yoshiro is capable of creating a near perfect mirage of his opponents fear, whether it's the essense of fear itself, or their greatest fear. This fear can take on many shapes, ranging from fear of kittens, thus showing a mirage of several cute and cuddly kittens, to fear of death, simulating death before the targets very eyes. Anyone equal to or higher than Yoshiro's reiatsu can EASILY escape this mirage, with very little effort (even batting an eye can cancel it) but anyone lower is going to have a far tougher time dealing with such a mental attack. This is started by eye contact with the enemy, and needs no gesture to begin. Simple eye contact. Once eye contact is established, Yoshiro relinquishes 5% reiatsu-10% reiatsu (depending on how close the target is to his reiatsu. Those who're far weaker (rank 8 or below) are 5% while people closer (rank 9 or higher) need 10%). Someone is also capable of breaking up the fear entity if their endurance is higher than Yoshiro's (even by 1 point.) due to the extensive experience in enduring such things they have over him. This reiatsu sneakily infiltrates the enemies mind, bringing out their worst fear with Yoshiro's bare reiatsu. However, the fears, depending on how horrid they are, do have a mental impact on Yoshiro, ranging from madness to pure insanity should he continuously use this attack (max use: 2 times in a fight/collab) Kamikiri - "Fallen Godcutter" A simple attack, one of Yoshiro's most basic of shikai techniques. By gathering shadows on the cutting edge of his okatana, Yoshiro can release this shadow edge in a large, razorsharp wave of shadows, aiming to sever or cut severely deeply. Costs 4% reiatsu for the KAR (Reiatsu + Enishi) in damage. Bankai Bankai Name - Darakushita Tenshi; Zenkai no Zenchou translation - Fallen Angel; Harbinger of Destruction Form/Release Name: Darakushita Tenshi, Zenchou no Zenkai - "Fallen Angel, Harbinger of Destruction" Release phrases: Bankai, Darakushita Tenshi, Zenchou no Zenkai Alternate release phrase: Lead the Fallen Angels, Darakushita Tenshi, Zenchou no Zenkai Family and type: Darkness Support Kai Level: Bankai Special type: Reverse Release Ritual: Like his shikai, Yoshiro's bankai also has a release ritual. However, the state he is in affects the ritual. Wakizashi/Sealed: By plunging his blade into his own shadow, Yoshiro's body is engulfed in shadows, providing a thin, skin-like armour for the briefest of seconds. Then, the armour is shattered by six wings, each spreading gloriously as a black aura engulfs them. With a single beat, they break away from the armour, revealing Yoshiro's new form. Shikai: By plunging his sword into his left wing first, Yoshiro drags it downward as a set of feathers fall, though curve slightly. These expand and transform into large sets of wings. By plunging his sword into his right wing, he repeats this process until gaining six wings in total. With a single beat of his wings, his body changes while being hidden behind a whirlwind of feathers. Form: In this form, Yoshiro is still retaining his wing-set, like his shikai. But the wings have multiplied. He has 3 black wings on his left and 3 white wings on his right. The transformation has yet to stop there. His hair changes white and longer, with several strands of silver. His outfit also changes. He gains a light violet vest with a large spiked out collar, as well as a black undershirt with a zipper going down the center of it. He gains a set of arm wrappings, each black and hold his arm length fingerless gloves tight to his skin. Around his waist is the start of a thin sheet that is held onto his waist by three belts. He also wears skin tight jeans, as well as boots that are tied with five straps. He wears his saya on his side, where a glorious appearing sword resides in it's sheath until he attacks. The saya is a glorious golden colour, with a shine that resembles captured sunlight. The sword, as opposing the saya, has a pure violet handle with a slightly curved rectangular tsuba. The blade, when drawn, is a pure black blade that seems to move. In it, it seems as if pitch black fire is held in the blade. Abilities Tenshi; Saihatsu Gouka - "Fallen Angel; Returning Hellfire" Darakushita Tenshi brings out the full potential of the blade and the previous releases that were Yuubi Karou, drawing upon the fire techniques in the blade. By swinging his sword once, a wave of fire erupts from the blade, drawing the kanji for fire in the air as his blade soon becomes engulfed in a violet flame. By swinging his sword once again, a large black and red wave of flames. The wave of flames is roughly 10 meters high and roughly 15 feet in width. The flames crash upon the target violently, like a wave crashing on the shore. Costs 9% for the KAR in damage. Telekinesis - "Shadow Telekinesis" One of his most absolute basic abilities. In his Bankai Form, Yoshiro obtains near complete shadow control. This entitles him the ability to control shadows from things such as a tree or a boulder or even a house, however, he has yet to find out how to control his own shadow or his enemy's. He first releases a pulse of reiatsu that varies, depending on how many shadows he wishes to control - a max of 8 at one time - or how large the shadow - like house size or pebble size. For multiple shadows, Yoshiro releases a range of 750 reiatsu (if they're average sized shadows) to 1,000 reiatsu (if all are large). QuoteSmall shadows (1 inch - 5 feet) - 500 reiatsu per use Medium shadows (5 feet - 20 feet) - 750 reiatsu per use Large shadows (20 feet - 50 feet) - 1000 reiatsu per use In this form, he can use shadows for many things; creating defensive objects such as small shields or walls, to creating weapons such as katanas, axes, etc. The ability is the 'Swiss Army Knife' of his bankai. Damages/Defends with KAR if used as a weapon/defense, but Yoshiro must be physically holding it or using your strings to do so. Strings can only manipulate up to three items at once and the costs for each would be needed to be paid. So if Yoshiro controls 3 shadows; a large one and a set of smal ones. He'd pay 2k rei for them, and use them as a defense (the defense, if it breaks, crumbles and is unable to be used again without paying that same amount to take that same shadow from the source) and if he uses them as a weapon, should the weapon either fall from his grip (if someone makes him drop a sword) or breaks (smashing it) then he has to pay the same cost as he did originally to control them again. Also note that Yoshiro can't control the enemies shadow or his own is simple. This prevents him from, if he could control the enemies shadow, he'd basically spear the enemy from below. Additionally it also prevents him from, if he controlled his shadow, having a constant skin-like layer defense on him at all times throughout the entire battle. tenshi Myaku - "Darkness Angelic Pulse" A simple but powerful ability. By unfolding his four wings, Yoshiro releases a weak cutting wind. This is the first wind. It deals a simple 1/4 of the KAR connection damage, and (along with the next wind) costs 14% rei. By beating his wings forward at the target, Yoshiro releases a thicker X shaped razor like wind at the target. This deals a total of his KAR as damage. Fires in a straight line with a range of travel to roughly 50 feet. The pulses are as tall as Yoshiro and are wide as his wingspan (From his left wing tip to his right wing tip.) which is roughly 14 feet. (Costs 14% for 1/4 of his KAR as damage + total KAR for the last blast.) Fallen One's Wings - "The Fallen One's Wings" Additional ability slot from Rank 10 enishi kai bonus. By relinquishing the ability to shunpo for the time he has his zanpaku-to unsealed, Yoshiro can take on the gift of flight. His wings are 5 feet in length and can give him the ability to fly like a bird at the speed equal to his shunpo with a rank increase to hohou. To activate this ability, he dives into his shikai reiatsu, causing it to cost reiatsu to activate. By paying 2% reiatsu per turn, Yoshiro can activate this ability. If he doesn't pay this cost, he is unable to activate the ability. Other notes: Enishi Rank 11 Kai Bonus: +10% ban kai reiatsu. Unique Abilities Kage Arts - Puppet Manipulation Name: Kage arts - Puppet Manipulation [ Unique/Rare With the ability to wield the rare element of a shadow type zanpaku-to, Yoshiro was able to train for exactly 31 days with his zanpaku-to, with no interruptions. During this time, he went through training with Darakushita Tenshi to be able to master the shadow element and his zanpaku-to. While training, Yoshiro achieved a level of shadow control that he could only attain during Shinno. However, out of his Shinno bankai state, he can only manipulate shadows to a certain extent. First Thread of the Puppet: By gathering reiatsu on his fingertips, Yoshiro is capable of drawing out a part of his own shadow in the form of strong thread. By first placing his fingertips on his own shadow, Yoshiro then draws out the line that he manipulates to attach to an object. By moving his fingers in a certain manner, he can manipulate the object with his own hands, much like how a puppeteer manipulates a puppet with their fingers. For each object he controls, it costs 3% - 10% reiatsu depending on the weight and size of the object, as well as the resistance to the control of his strings. The strings can attach to a human, but if the person's reiatsu is equal to or higher than his current reiatsu, he is unable to control them. If they are near his reiatsu (Within 5k) then he has a tough time controlling them. If they are further from his reiatsu (10k or less) he can control them with better ease. The further they are from his reiatsu, the more he can control them. He cannot control how they fight with this feat, as well as manipulate their thoughts, voice, or anything else like that. He can, however, manipulate their motion (walking) and retract their fists and kicks if he is behind them or above them (and ONLY if he is behind or above them.) For each turn he uses this, a 3% reiatsu upkeep for it. While manipulation something, his hakuda is decreased by 5% due to his need to focus on his fingers and each little movement needed to control. He can, but isn't limited to, control things like keys, knives, swords, gloves, weaker people, and his own sword. He can use this feat during any sword stage (Shikai, bankai, shinno, kyou, sealed, etc. etc.) The more the object/person resists, the harder it is to control them. With enough resistance, the object/person can break from the threads. Use notes: -When someone breaks it, he can resummon it for the same cost as before after a single turn. -In a battle against someone, PC permission is required to use on them. -In a collab, PC permission is needed if it's offensive (like using the thread to make them walk off a cliff) but not if it's defensive (like pulling someone away from jumping off a cliff or being attacked) -To break the threads (As in literally break) the target must dispel reiatsu equal or higher to the reiatsu he used to summon the threads. Kage Arts - Kage Ishikiri Name: Kage Arts - Kage Ishikiri [ Unique By combining both his rising prowess in Shadow Controlling and mastery of his zanpaku-to's Kage Art techniques, Yoshiro can create an attack similar to a Zangeki. This attack can primarily and not so cost-worthy while in his Shikai - Kyoushu, but can be used in his sealed state at a higher cost. By swinging his zanpaku-to, Yoshiro can build up his reiatsu at his blades edge. The end of the swing seems to end with the blade in his own shadow. By swinging his zanpaku-to with the shadow still on the blade, Yoshiro can release the cutting shadow. Mechanics: Cost: -Sealed: 5% reiatsu + X% reiatsu -Shikai: 4% reiatsu + X% reiatsu -Bankai: 3% reiatsu + X% reiatsu For X% reiatsu, he can only cap it off at 5% additional reiatsu. Damage: -Sealed: 20% Zanjutsu + X% connection damage (X% = X% amount of reiatsu placed into it) -Shikai: 20% Zanjutsu + X+1% connection damage -Bankai: 25% Zanjutsu + X+1% connection damage Notes: -Can not be used when Yoshiro's reiatsu is lower than 10% of his max rei. -Can be used in any state of release -Can only be used with his zanpaku-to, not with his hands. -On the turn he utilizes this feat, he cannot cast a kidou Kidoushuu Kidoushuu - "PrC Common Feat" Masters of Demon Arts. The ultimate specialists of Kidou, immersed into developing, creating, expanding, and improving all aspects of kidou energy and spells. As a member of the kidou corps, you will strive for the utmost power and understanding in Kidou and be at a level that no non-Kidou Corps member can obtain. By specializing in specific methods of manipulating Kidou energy, a Kidoushuu member can attain powers and techniques that no one else can obtain. Yoshiro is an Elementalist Hayawakari Hayawakari - "Quick Learner" The capable natural ability to pick things up much easier than other people. This feat grants an additional Kidou Slot for every 1,000 points into the kidou stat. This effect works retroactively and works as 1 slot at every 500 mark and two slots at every 1,000 mark in the Kidou stat. Senmonka Senmonka - "Specialty" This feat grants a permanent boost of either: +3 rank to one stat, +2 rank to one stat and +1 rank to one other stat, or +1 rank to three stats. The stat(s) must be chosen and listed within the profile along with this feat and the stat boost must be shown in the character's weekly stats below the stat being boosted with the new correct value using the name of this feat within its listing. This feat cannot boost connection or stats gained by Prestige Classes. The boost from this feat can count towards reaching requirements with techniques, as a unique property, other than such this acts as a normal stat boost and is effected by such. Family Kaji Zecht - Brother in Law Sumiko Zecht '''- Wife '''Izouko Hitaki - Son Mika Hitaki - Daughter Lily Hitaki - Sister Relationships 'Sumiko Zecht '- Yoshiro's wife. Category:Character Category:Eleventh Division Category:Shinigami Category:Vizard Category:Captain